Ex Post Facto
| date = 2371 | stardate = circa 48600 | episode = 1x08 | production = 108 | airdate = 27 February 1995 | story = | teleplay = Evan Carlos Somers and | director = LeVar Burton }} "Ex Post Facto" was the 8th episode of Star Trek: Voyager, in the show's first season, aired on 27 February 1995. The episode was written by and and directed by LeVar Burton. Summary When Tom Paris is falsely accused of murdering the Banean scientist Tolen Ren by the dead man's widow, Lidell, his assigned punishment is to relive the dying moments of his supposed victim over and over again. References Characters :Chakotay • Culhane • The Doctor • Kathryn Janeway • Kes • Harry Kim • Kray • Neeka • Neelix • Kashimuro Nozawa • Tom Paris • Lidell Ren • Tolen Ren • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • unnamed Baneans • unnamed Numiri • [[unnamed USS Voyager personnel|unnamed USS Voyager personnel]] Jonas Salk • Benjamin Spock • • Starships and vehicles : ( cruiser) • Numiri patrol ship • Banean warship • unnamed type-8 shuttlecraft (Voyager type-8 shuttlecraft) runabouts Locations :Banean homeworld/Banea (Banea/Banean star system, the galaxy's Delta Quadrant) Teluridian IV (Teluridian star system, the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrants); Numiri star system, the galaxy's Delta Quadrant Shipboard areas ;USS Voyager : bridge • sickbay Races and cultures :Banean • Hologram • Human • Klingon • Numiri • Ocampa • Talaxian • Vulcan Lifeforms :animal • plant • humanoid • Banean dog Technology and weapons :collimator • communicator • hologram • navigational deflector • spacecraft • shuttlecraft • starship • transporter • viewscreen • LN2 exhaust conduit • microscope • navigational array • neural implant • phase emitter • regenerative shield Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • oxygen • water • hydroxyproline • neodextramine Food and beverages :''marob'' root tea • ''rolk'' stew States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Banean Engineering Institute Maquis Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commanding officer • doctor • engineer • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2360s-2370s) • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • flight controller • medical practitioner • operations manager • nurse • • officer • second officer • security chief • tactical officer • engineering physicist • Banean Minister of Science Other references :anatomy • beaming • clothing • government • homeworld • hair • jumpsuit • language • lifeform • logic • matter • memory • nation-state • orbit • pants • planet • population • psychology • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • space • star • star system • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • technology • title • uniform • universe • war • weapon • atrium • autonomic response analysis • away team • ARA • cloud burst • defense perimeter • dehydration • eclipse • equation • lethal injection • logic • memory engram • Neeka • neural pathway • neurology • neurological analysis • pancreatic scan • red alert • smoking • storm • synaptic failure • telepathy • Vulcan mind meld Chronology ;years prior to 2371 : The Baneans and Numiri become enemies. (prior to episode) ;2371 (2370s chronology, ''Voyager'' s journey) : Voyager travels near Banea. Appendices Related stories thumb|Map of vicinity. * ** Depicts maps of the Banean and Numiri systems and vicinity. Background * Although no stardate was specified in the episode, marks Banea's way point of Voyager s journey at stardate 48600. Images paris and Lidell.jpg|Paris and Lidell. chakotay 2371.jpg|Chakotay. Timeline External links * * category:vOY episodes